The Order's Notorious Spy
by Doctor Dave
Summary: As Voldemort's armies rise, and the blood wards broken, Dumbledore decides to place Harry's safety into the hands of his second worst enemy. Could Harry possibly benefit from living with a bad ass death eater with infinite knowledge of warfare. No slash!
1. The Dark Dunderhead

Author's note: I don't own HP unfortunately. If I did Snape never would have died….argh!

Chapter 1: The Dark Dunderhead

The house was dark and musty while a lonely candle flickered on a small table next to the Dark Lord. The paint was slowly peeling and the floorboards were rotten and would twinge when under pressure.

His most faithful followers surrounded him, all waiting for their Lord to speak, and there were only five of his most loyal at the meeting, not including the two useless servants- Peter Pettigrew and Mundungus Fletcher. He had lost many of his most faithful Death Eaters in the last battle attacking the Ministry-but somehow, the Order had found out and they were met with much resistance.

The Dark Lord sat in a large, exquisite chair and poured some hot tea from a white floral teapot. The Death eaters stood, not sure of what kind of mood he was in. He set the teapot back down on the table and sipped it, sighing, and setting the cup down. His creepy red eyes stared at his minions and he smiled evilly.

"The Order has once again stopped my operations…" He said, silkily, looking from one Death Eater to the next.

"It seems either you fools are utterly useless in battle, or that the pesky Order knew about our plans in advance…and I can only guess of one person who has access to our plans and the Order recently…" He said, a bit more harshly, staring at a quivering Mundungus Fletcher.

Fletcher fell to his knees, "My Lord! They found me out! I had to do something or they would have sent me to Azkaban, and I would have been of no use to you, my Lord! Please forgive me!" He pleaded.

Severus Snape curled his lip in disgust. He knew Fletcher had been a spy, and somehow he tricked those dunderheads in the Order to join them, but Snape had not been fooled. He kept an eye on him, and had to be extra careful that Fletcher did not find out where Snape's true loyalties lay. It would only have been a matter of time, before the Order found out that Fletcher was a spy, because he was painfully obvious about his intention, so Severus had just put things ahead of schedule and notified Dumbledore.

"You are of no use to me still, Fletcher. You disgust me." The Dark Lord hissed, "Avada Kadavra!"

Fletcher's body slumped to the ground and there was a strained silence that no Death Eater fancied breaking.

"I have another operation in store for the future, I only hope for your sakes you do not fail this time…" He said, motioning for Fletcher's body to be removed out of his sight.

Belatrix smiled underneath her mask. She would most certainly not fail the Dark Lord. She was one of four of Voldemort's lieutenants and would make sure that everything went right for her Lord. Fletcher was a fool for even showing up at the meeting after doing a stunt like that, and expected the Dark Lord's forgiveness, of all people. No, she was no fool, and she would never betray her master.

Belatrix and Knott grabbed Fletcher's worthless carcass and carried it out of the house, tossing it as if it were an old shoe. They slammed the door shut and returned to their circle.

"Severus, you will be leading this next assignment." He said, smiling, as if he just rewarded his favorite pet.

"Thank you, my Lord." Snape bowed.

"We will discuss it more when the time arrives." The Dark Lord stated, and then looked over at Rodolphus and Lucious.

"Lucious, you will go to the ministry and tell Fudge that you suspect I have all of the giants on my side. I want every fool to think that we are getting stronger. Strong enough to set my armies upon all the towns…" He ordered.

"Rodolphus…"

Rodolphus walked a couple steps toward the Dark Lord and bowed low.

"You are not to fail me again…Crucio!" The deranged, wizard, hissed; sending the Death Eater into numerous muscle spasms, and he howled in excruciating pain. The others laughed and took enjoyment out of seeing their comrade quiver in pain.

After the show was over, he dismissed them all but ordered Severus to stay. The Dark Lord stood and walked over to the boarded up window.

"What is the Order planning?"

"They are merely setting up security measures inside the castle and at somewhat strategic positions, my Lord. They have been trying to figure out what your next move is." He said, confidently.

Voldemort smiled evilly, "The fools. No matter how many security measures they make, it will not hold me back."

Snape smirked, oh how he loved his job sometimes. How many jobs could he actually take pleasure in sabotaging the Dark Dunderhead's plans, and still prove to be 'loyal' to the git.

Once the fool was done babbling about nonsense like Operation: Dark Robe, and capturing Potter, and ruling the universe, Snape was able to dissaparate away in a good mood. The Dark Lord was still oblivious to the saboteur and Fletcher was dead. Oh, how tonight pleased him.

He summoned his black Nimbus 2001 or whatever the bloody thing was called and shot off into the sky. He could fly without the broom because he was a powerful, dark wizard, but he wanted to keep a low profile tonight. Aurors would be flying about and it wouldn't do for a nosy auror to see the trail of black smoke, so he was content just flying on his broomstick.

He flew quickly over the ridiculously decorated muggle Parliament building and continued to fly through the city to the housing where Grimauld Place was situated. He was late for the Order meeting, though it was not unusual. He didn't really care if he was late to the meetings at all, and preferred to miss them but, unfortunately, duty calls.

* * *

The meeting room at Number 12 Grimauld Place was buzzing with activity. With a recent capture of two death eaters skulking around Hogwarts they were busy improving plans on security at the school.

"We definitely need to strengthen the wards at Hogwarts. This is the fifth death eater sighting this month alone, Albus!" Professor McGonagall said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"I just came back from the Ministry," Kingsley stated, "and they've had numerous sightings of them slinking around there, too. They're planning something."

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe if the situation escalates and Hogwarts becomes unsafe, that Harry stay somewhere else, but as the situation hasn't arised, we will continue to allow Harry to stay here. It is much too risky" He said, sipping some lemon juice from his goblet.

"The Dark Lords followers are becoming more numerous and he is building up more armies, I think it would be wise if we started recruiting more as well. We could always place Order members inside the castle to be on the lookout for suspicious activity." Sirius said, uncrossing his arms and poking his food with his fork. He wasn't as hungry as he thought. He really wanted to spend some one-on-one time with Harry.

"That sounds reasonable. Kingsley, Tonks, you can start the recruitment process, but I warn you, be thorough, the Dark Lord has already penetrated the Order once." The headmaster warned.

Everyone thought back to Mundungus Fletcher. Somehow he had managed to weasel his way into the Order-but then made it painfully obvious that he was spying for Lord Voldemort-which was confirmed by the Order's notorious spy, Severus Snape.

And then he came, in all of his dark glory. The door burst open in his usual dramatic entrance and his black cape billowed after him. It was the perfect intimidating affect and the new Order member's coward slightly in their chairs. To the new trusted members that had never seen him before, they would have thought that the dark circles under his eyes were an unusual thing- but in these times, it would have been unusual thing if he didn't.

The death eater stalked toward a wall and claimed it as his own as he leaned against it, crossing his arms and continued to listen to the rest of the meeting. It was mostly useless jib jabber about this and that. He usually didn't announce his intelligence until everyone was done talking about how important their useless jobs were and such, unless it was quite critical. So, as they all sat around singing they're usual tune, Snape just stared at an interesting knot in the floorboards.

"Do you have anything to add, Severus?" Albus asked the young man, turning toward him.

Snape lifted his eyesight at once and rattled off what he had. "It seems the Dark Lord is preparing for an attack on the castle. When is not clear, but he is under the idiotic allusion that it will be foolproof."

The door to Grimmauld Place slammed open and the picture frame in the hallway yelled, and screamed, until it was silenced.

Sirius heard the door open and closed. He longed to run out of the meeting room and hug his godson- but he remained in his seat.

"In the meantime, I suggest you don't go around recruiting any more idiots that will compromise my position. I had to take care of one already…" He said, in a silky voice.

The other members knew what happened to people that Snape had to 'take care of', and swallowed rather uncomfortably. The headmaster nodded, and listened to the man continue, " I think it would be judicious for Potter to endeavor constant contact with The Order, so he does not have the monumentally stupid idea or Gryffindor notion to go run off and face any danger alone. Does he have a way to contact the Order immediately, if he must do so?"

The Order was silent. They never thought about Potter needing to contact them immediately. They had always had a member close by in case Potter was trouble, but they hadn't expected The Order to not be there when the boy was in trouble. The Order was always able to contact him- but, no one really thought about the fact that he might need to contact them.

"You're joking." He growled.

Snape continued to lean against the wall as the Order tried to come up with a reasonable excuse.

"The Dark Lord's armies are rising, and Potter has no way of contacting the Order if something were to go amiss, when one of you idiots aren't around?" He sneered.

Snape rolled his eyes and mentally tortured all of them. He even took great pleasure in imagining himself slitting Black's lips a hundred times and force-feeding him sliced lemons. How the hell was the stupid boy supposed to survive if he had no means of contacting the Order? He knew the boy wouldn't think twice about charging blindly into danger with no back up. That would not do.

"Nevertheless, this will be rectified…Can the boy at least produce a patronus?"

"I taught him in his third year when the dementors were at Hogwarts." Lupin said, recalling how impressive Harry was when he learned it so quickly. "But I don't think he knows how to send messages with it yet."

"Then that is what he'll be practicing on before the school year starts. Although, a quicker means of contact is more advisable."

The meeting ended when the headmaster stood and walked toward the spy in his obnoxiously glittery robes, as everyone left the room to join up in the dining room.

"So glad you brought that up, Severus, because I have done much thinking…"

_Surprise, surprise_ Snape thought, ruefully

"And I think it would be best if Harry stays with you at Hogwarts during the breaks." The headmaster quickly continued when he saw the look of displeasure flash across the young man's face, "because, Hogwarts is the safest place for him to be, and it will save you the trouble of having to rescue, Mr. Potter if he's captured under someone else's watchful eye. Plus, I daresay you two might come to be on common grounds!" He said, eyes twinkling.

Severus shook his head and crossed his arms, "Absolutely not, headmaster."

"Ah, I thought we might come into this snag, but you are the only one suitable enough to see that Harry will be safe, without emotions getting in the way. Emotions are a powerful ally, but also a great weakness." He said, starting to pace the room.

Snape leaned back on the wall. He knew he was going to be in for an earful of wisdom when the old git would start to pace and then say something sickly poetic.

"I know how you're feeling about this arrangement, Severus."

"Oh, really? Then you know I must go and vomit."

The potions master was most certainly not pleased with this arrangement at all. Not only, did he have to be death eater, but he had to be a spy, a teacher, and be the head of the most unruly bunch at Hogwarts, but now, he must baby-sit The Chosen One as well. No, this did not please him at all.

"Emotions aren't always subject to reason, but they are always immediately subject to action, and I'm afraid it would be a drastic mistake if he was put under someone else's charge. They care about him too much, and are blinded by emotion to rationalize the situation and do what's best. That's why you must watch over him."

Severus rolled his eyes and started to make his getaway.

"Oh, and Severus…"

The death eater stopped and turned around with an annoyed look on his face.

" Lemon Drop?"

The bitter potions master turned back around and left the room.

* * *

Well, that's the end of that chapter- hope u like. Reviews are appreciated and I will update ASAP! Ta ta!


	2. Incompetent Nincompoops

Chapter 2: Incompetent Nincompoops

Everyone was in the dining room eating and laughing as they all caught up with each other and their affairs at Headquarters.

A very lopsided chandelier illuminated the kitchen and the candle wax would drip on the table occasionally. Harry had to move his plate a couple of times to make sure it didn't splatter into his mashed potatoes.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I'm so glad you could make it tonight!" Molly Weasley said, kissing the top of his head and spooning out some mashed potatoes for him. She offered him some cooked carrots and he politely refused. He had had two servings of those already.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." He said, his ears a bit red. There was no doubt he cared a lot for Molly, but it was also certain she embarrassed him a lot. He then focused on Sirius as he strolled into the dining room, when the meeting was over, and sat down beside him.

"How are you, Harry?" Sirius asked, squeezing Harry's shoulder.

"Great, now that I'm here." He said, eating a forkful of mashed potatoes. "What have you been up to?"

Sirius sat back in his chair and declined Molly's persistence twice to feed him. He looked over at the door and sighed, "Well, Order business mostly, I'm afraid I haven't been able to do much for the Order these days, but it seems you won't be coming here on the breaks."

Harry stopped eating and looked up at him, "What? What do you mean? Why?"

"Dumbledore has said that it's too risky bringing you here away from Hogwarts' protection wards, so he said that you'll have to stay there." Sirius said, subconsciously ripping up a napkin.

Harry sat back and looked over at his godfather, "Can you visit during the breaks instead? As a dog, no one will know!"

Sirius shook his head, "I'm not sure, but keep eating, I don't want to ruin your dinner as well…" With that, he got up and left to go speak with Remus.

It was a little too late, when he pushed his peas with his fork and piled the rest of his mashed potatoes into two columns on his plate. He wasn't very hungry anymore, and the thought of returning to the Dursley's that very night didn't excite him any.

His mind wandered over to Ron and Hermione, he wasn't even sure if they were here, and he was just about to ask Mrs. Weasley until he heard the meeting room door open and a very irritated Snape stalked out, but paused and turned around when the headmaster called him.

Harry also noticed that he was all decked out in death eater-wear, and seemed more annoyed than usual and wondered what that was all about, until Snape turned around and glared at him as if he were blaming him for all of his woes and miseries.

He gave one last glare to the headmaster in the briefing room and stalked away toward the fireplace, disappearing into the green flame.

_What was that all about?_ Harry thought.

* * *

The fireplace erupted into flames and the spy was hurled into an opposite wall covered in ash and dirt. He sat up annoyed, and blew a few stray strands of hair out of his face. Clenching his jaw even harder he stood up and brushed his shoulders, though that did little to nothing to erase all of the soot. He mentally reminded himself to fix the damned fireplace sometime before he had to watch the little golden boy…

His London flat was rather utilitarian and dreary, and that was the way he liked it. He didn't even have very many personal possessions, and didn't really care for them- they just got in the way.

He hadn't slept in a couple of days, and his potion was wearing off, so he stripped off his death eater gear and didn't even bother taking off his black trousers or dragon hide boots. He immediately flopped on his bed and wanted to mentally kick himself for letting the old man easily manipulate him into taking the boy in during the holidays. It's not as if he even really cared about the holidays, or celebrated them for that matter, he usually worked right through them, but he certainly didn't want the boy around him if he didn't have to be. Besides, he would be fine with some other Order idiot that actually cared about him. Snape mentally kicked himself again; he knew that was a lie. He definitely didn't trust anyone else to protect the boy, because they were all incompetent and nincompoops.

After a while, his eyelids started to get heavy and he drifted off to sleep…

A loud crash burst forth from his fireplace causing Snape to jump out of his bed, wand in hand. He crept quickly around his bed and heard a familiar voice along with one he didn't want to hear for another 2 weeks. Feeling agitation, impatience, and annoyance rising up already, he waved his wand and the lights turned on.

Harry Potter had to help the Headmaster up off the floor after the fireplace had flung them into the wall, covering them with soot and grit. Harry coughed a few times and successfully helped the old man up.

"So sorry to barge in like this Severus," The headmaster said before coughing, "But I'm afraid it can't wait."

Snape sighed and looked over at a clock on the wall. He had only been able to sleep for 45 minutes.

Harry awkwardly stood next to the Headmaster and wasn't even quite sure why he was here. Frankly, he wasn't even quite sure why he was dragged out of the Dursley's house by the Order and not just taken back to Headquarters like he usually did. He looked at his potion's professor and felt even more awkward when he noticed that Snape was shirtless.

Harry was somewhat surprised at how lean and fit his professor was, and was shocked that he had so many scars. Harry dropped his gaze down to his arm where he noticed the Dark Mark.

Snape gave them both a curt wave of his hand at his furniture, and Dumbledore and Harry obliged.

Once settled in, the headmaster looked up at the younger wizard and then sat back, resting his old bones.

"I'm afraid Harry is no longer safe at Privet Drive with the Dursley's." He said, subconsciously stroking his beard.

Harry watched as Snape scrunched up his eyebrows in confusion, and crossed his arms, leaning against a wall. Harry was wondering why it wasn't safe too, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. Instead, he looked around and noticed that the room was decorated rather sparsely, and it seemed that Snape didn't live here much. The thick layer of dust proved that fact.

"Do you know how the death eaters could have gotten in through the blood wards, Severus?" Albus asked, in deep thought.

"As I recall, the blood wards are renewed every year that Mr. Potter returned from school, and that they would not break until he was of age. Has Potter gone back every year?" he asked, eyeing the little rebel.

Harry looked up and nodded, "Yes…sir."

Snape looked at him then to the headmaster. "If that is the case, and Potter did indeed return to Privet Drive, then I can only presume that the wards have been broken."

"Riddle?" Albus asked.

His question was confirmed with a curt nod, and the spy grabbed a white, cotton undershirt, and slipped it on, buttoning it quickly and tucking it into his trousers. He summoned his black frock coat and waved his hand over his coat, the buttons buttoning themselves. The headmaster watched the younger man walk over to the hall and grabbed a black cloak.

"Is it because of what happened at the graveyard, sir…during the tournament?" Harry finally piped up, swallowing a bit uneasily.

"That is most likely the reason, though I shall confirm it in due time. But as of three minutes ago, you, Mr. Potter, are in danger, and need to be taken to Hogwarts' protection wards as soon as possible. Nowhere else is safe."

"Can't I stay at headquarters, instead?" Harry asked the headmaster. He was glad he would never have to see the Dursley's, but he also wanted to stay with Sirius.

The headmaster stood and nodded, "I do apologize Harry, but Hogwarts is the best, and I must depart as well. I have some unfinished business to attend to, and will visit your professor tomorrow, if time allows, to further discuss the situation.

Harry nodded, but was fuming inside. Why did he have to stay with Snape of all people? Why couldn't he stay with Sirius or Remus? Why couldn't he just stay at Headquarters?

"Come Potter, we don't have all night." Snape growled.

Harry clenched his jaw and glared up at his professor. _This had better be temporary, _he thought.

The headmaster opened the door and stepped out onto the cobblestone sidewalk. Harry followed the headmaster and Snape stepped out last, closing, and magically locking the door, replacing some wards.

"Take it, Potter." Snape ordered, handing it to him.

Harry reluctantly took it at first, but then realized that he shivered under the night's chilly breeze. He clipped it on and was instantly warmer, mentally kicking himself for not grabbing a hoody before the Order had dragged him away.

Harry said his goodbye to the headmaster and watched him disappear with a crack! Snape looked around to make sure the coast was clear and grabbed Harry's shoulder, apparating away.

* * *

With a crack, they appeared near the gates. Harry and the professor made the quiet trek up the steps and waited for the gamekeeper to let them in.

Snape snatched his pocket watch out of his pocket and checked the time. It was almost three in the morning. He replaced the watch and stood, crossing his arms impatiently, keeping his ears open for any sudden noises.

He hadn't had a decent night's sleep in two days-well, three days now, and he still had a mountain of things he had to do. He had only been able to sleep for 45 minutes, and now the boy wonder was dropped on his doorstep earlier than expected. He hated surprises.

Harry saw the giant come forth and apologize to the professor for making him wait, but Harry quickly rectified that.

"Don't worry Hagrid, we didn't wait long!" He said, smiling up at him.

They walked through the gates and Snape was a little bit more at ease, but only a little bit. After Hagrid said his disgusting goodbyes, Snape was able to lead the boy into the empty castle.

As they walked through the halls, Harry felt a sense of ease through the familiar walls of his true home, though the feeling was kind of destroyed when Snape barked at him to hurry up.

He walked behind him, keeping up with his professor's quick stride and glaring daggers at him the whole way. He did not want to be here alone, with the most evil teacher in the school's history of evil teachers. He just wanted to be with Sirius.

As he walked, a million questions popped through his mind. Why did Dumbledore trust Snape with his safety if he had the Dark Mark? Why wasn't headquarters safe? Why did he have to stay with Snape? And why was his potions professor so jumpy all the time. It's not like he was scared, it was just he was always watching his shoulder, and Harry wanted to find out why.

Harry kept up with his professor and they walked down the staircase to the dungeons and it instantly felt colder. He looked up at Snape and observed that he didn't seem to notice the 10-degree difference. Though, Harry thought, he lived down here all school year, so he was probably immune to the cold.

They continued in silence past the Slytherin Common room and ventured a little further to Snape's personal quarters. Snape snatched the door open and motioned for Harry to go in first. Harry did so while envisioning many student torture devices inside, but was relieved when he saw normal looking quarters. The rooms were still rather plain, but wasn't as dusty.

Snape closed the door behind him and walked over to the kitchen table and leaned against it- staring Harry down.

Harry stood a bit awkwardly and looked down at his shoes. He noticed that his trainers were dirty and hoped that he didn't leave tracks on the floorboards. Harry's imagination began to wander as he saw himself scrubbing the floor with a toothbrush all night.

"Potter, there will be rules and standards that you will obey and uphold as long as you are my charge, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, nodding his head. The last thing he wanted to do, was piss off a death eater.

"You are not to go outside of the castle unless getting my permission to do so. You will stay busy and you will be present for every meal. Safety is my first priority, Potter. Don't do anything that will jeopardize it. If you find you are having trouble keeping yourself properly occupied, I will find something for you to do, and it won't be pleasant. Contact with anyone outside of the castle is forbidden until I speak further with the headmaster, and my room is off limits unless there is an emergency, is that clear?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, sir. Crystal."

"Also, there are standards in which you can expect from me. If you need something, I will provide it for you. If you are hurt, I will heal you. If you have questions, I will answer them to the best of my ability. I must also add that there are more teachers in the castle, do not pester them; they are busy as it is."

"Potter, if for any reason, you fear you are in danger, notify me immediately by a patronus."

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, "But, sir, I don't know how to do that exactly."

"Then that is something you can occupy your time with, Potter." He said simply, and stood up and walked over to his fireplace in the living room. "The floo network is forbidden. If we must travel, we will with other means- either by air or apparition."

"Yes, sir." Harry said. He felt like a parrot, repeating himself over, and over.

"Potter, you're room is to your left. I don't feel I must give you a bedtime, but if you are incapable of rising at 6 o' clock every morning, then I will." He said.

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir, thank you, sir." He said quickly and left to his room. Harry quickly opened and shut the door behind him. The room was a tad bit smaller than his at the Dursley's, and it contained a desk, a bed, and a bookshelf with a thousand books.

He flopped backwards on his bed and sighed. The rules were surprisingly not too strict and were actually better than over at the Dursley's. He was even surprised when Snape had told him what he could expect from him. That was something none of the other adults had done. They had all told him that if he ever needed anything, to just ask- but Snape was the only one that had told him what to expect from him. It was somewhat comforting. Though, that still didn't mean he was happy to be here. So far, staying with his worst enemy wasn't bad, but…there was still two weeks until the school year started for that to change.

* * *

Snape plopped in one of the two chairs by the fireplace and leaned his head back. It had been a long three days and thankfully the brat hadn't given him much trouble yet, though that could quickly change in the next two weeks.

Earlier, after the death eater meeting, Severus was in a rather pleasant mood, until the Headmaster, with his impeccable ability to destroy any happy feeling for him, did so. Now, he had a killer headache. He was just about to get up off the chair to take a potion, when he nodded off to sleep…

* * *

This chapter wasn't very amusing or interesting- but the next will be better, pinky promise. Reviews are welcome and appreciated! So, what r u waiting for! Press that button!


End file.
